Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, to modulation performed within such communication systems.
Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. The primary goal within such communication systems is to transmit information successfully between devices. In some instances, a signal may undergo error correction code (ECC) or forward error correction (FEC) encoding and/or modulation in an effort to increase the amount of information that may be transmitted between devices via a communication channel. Typically, all of the symbols within a given signal or frame will have a common modulation (e.g., all of the symbols within a frame will be symbol mapped to a given constellation with a given mapping).
Some communication systems operate using more than one operational parameter. For example, certain communication standards, protocols, and/or recommended practices direct devices to operate differently at different times based on any of a number of different criteria. Current technologies do not offer the ability to switch between different modes of operation with very fine degrees of granularity. Typically, there is a significant amount of differentiation between the performance or throughput that may be achieved in a communication system when operating at different modes.